


Not Coming Back [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: My dear Faun, we've looked everywhere. The Animals are looking, the Birds are looking; gracious, even the Trees are looking! They've left Narnia.
Relationships: Lucy Pevensie/Tumnus
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	Not Coming Back [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Coming Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/47792) by [meinterrupted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/meinterrupted). 



**Title:** Not Coming Back  
**Fandom** : Chronicles of Narnia  
**Author** : meinterrupted  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Lucy/Tumnus  
**Rating** : Gen  
**Length** : 4:28  
**Summary** : 

> My dear Faun, we've looked everywhere. The Animals are looking, the Birds are looking; gracious, even the Trees are looking! They've left Narnia.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/47792)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Not%20Coming%20Back.m4a)


End file.
